concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Lake
The Gods March 2, 1969 Farx Blues Club, Southall, ENG (supporting Junior Eyes) Solo June 23, 1973 Sadlers Wells Theatre, London, ENG (Greg joins the Pete Sinfield Band, which included Mel Collins on drums, for the song "Still") 15. October 1993 Woodley Park -KLSX Jam- Van Nuys, CA, USA 06. December 1983 Budokan Hall (with Asia) Tokyo, Japan 07. December 1983 Budokan Hall (with Asia) Tokyo, Japan 08. December 1983 Budokan Hall (with Asia) Tokyo, Japan 09. December 1983 Castle Hall (with Asia) Osaka, Japan 19. October 2003 Ronnie Scott's - Charity concerts for the Teenager Cancer Trust- (with RD Crusaders = Roger Daltrey, Pete Townshend, Sam Brown, Richard Desmond, Nick Newall, Gary Moore, Gary Brooker, Zoot Money) London, GB - - - 17. October 2004 Ronnie Scott's - Charity concerts for the Teenager Cancer Trust- (with RD Crusaders = Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant; Richard Desmond, Russ Ballard, Gary Brooker; Gary Moore, Nick Newall, Simon Townshend, Zoot Money, Alan Rodgers ) London, GB - - value 18. October 2004 Hippodrome - Charity concerts for the Teenager Cancer Trust- (with RD Crusaders = Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant; Richard Desmond, Russ Ballard, Gary Brooker; Gary Moore, Nick Newall, Simon Townshend, Zoot Money, Alan Rodgers ) London, GB - - - 27. November 2004 Bremen Arena - German TV show '50 years of rock - the love songs' (with Mandoki Soulmates = Leslie Mandoki, Eric Burdon, Ian Anderson, Jack Bruce, Lou Gramm, Manfred Mann, Percy Sledge, Scott McKenzie etc) Bremen, GER - value - 25. January 2005 Arena auf Schalke - German soccer team benefit game for Tsunami victims- (with Mandoki Soulmates = Leslie Mandoki, Bobby Kimball, Paul Carrack; playing 'Imagine') Gelsenkirchen, GER - - - 29. June - 2 July 2005 Franz Liszt Highschool for Music (recordings with the famous 'Thomaner Choir' and workshop with students ) Weimar, GER - - value 13. December 2005 St. Bride's Church (carol service; playing I believe in Father Christmas with Ian Anderson on flute and church choir) London, GB - - value 9. May 2006 Old Billingsgate Fishmarket -Charity gig for the Evelina Children's Hospital- (with RD Crusaders = Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant,Simon Townshend, Lulu, Richard Desmond, Russ Ballard, Zoot Money) Billingsgate, GB - - - 20. December 2006 Nassau Coliseum - with Trans-Siberian Orchestra- playing on 'Welcome back, Christmas Eve/Sarajevo' Uniondale, NY, USA - value - 21. December 2006 Meadowlands -with Trans-Siberian Orchestra- playing on 'Welcome back, Christmas Eve/Sarajevo' Rutherford, NY, USA - value - 30. December 2007 Quicken Loans Arena -with Trans-Siberian Orchestra -2 shows- Cleveland, OH, USA - value - 31. December 2007 Quicken Loans Arena -with Trans-Siberian Orchestra- Cleveland, OH, USA - value - 28. May 2008 Royal Festival Hall with Jethro Tull (Greg played Lucky Man) London, GB - 1981 SUMMER, 1981 (Warm up gig in France) Greg Lake Band 1981 (Greg Lake, Gary Moore, Ted McKenna, Tommy Eyre, Tristram Margetts) August 30, 1981 Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1981) October 9, 1981 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL October 10, 1981 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 12, 1981 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG October 13, 1981 Norwich University, Norwich, ENG October 15, 1981 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG October 16, 1981 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG October 17, 1981 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT October 18, 1981 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT October 19, 1981 Lyceum, Sheffield, ENG October 20, 1981 U.M.I.S.T, Manchester, ENG October 22, 1981 University of Kent, Canterbury, ENG October 23, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 24, 1981 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG October 25, 1981 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 26, 1981 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG October 27, 1981 Austell Coliseum, Cornwall, ENG October 29, 1981 Crawley Leisure Center, Crawley, ENG October 30, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Voyager) November 5, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Recorded for the King Biscuit Flower Hour radio show. Officially released in 1995 as "Greg Lake In Concert" CD) November 20, 1971 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON November 22, 1981 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC November 25, 1981 Star Theater, Auburn, NY (concert ends abruptly due to illness) November 27, 1981 Shea's, Buffalo, NY (cancelled) November 27, 1981 Triangle Theater, Rochester, NY December 2, 1981 Warner Theater, Washington DC December 3, 1981 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ December 4, 1981 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA December 5, 1981 Palladium, New York City, NY December 10, 1981 Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI January 27, 1982 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, supporting Foreigner) December 6-8, 1983 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (one date broadcast via satelite as "Asia in Asia" for MTV, another night is recorded for radio show LP) December 9, 1983 Osaka Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN 1985 SEPTEMBER, 1985 Warm up dates in Holland (none listed) OCTOBER, 1985 Warm up dates in Holland (none listed) Emerson, Lake & Powell 1986 August 15, 1986 El Paso County Coliseum, El Paso, TX August 17, 1986 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) August 19, 1986 Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) August 20, 1986 Summitt Festival, Houston, TX August 21, 1986 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX August 23, 1986 Convention Center, San Antonio, TX (switched from the Municipal Auditorium) September 1, 1986 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) September 3, 1986 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON September 5, 1986 Forum, Montreal, QC September 9, 1986 Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY September 12, 1986 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA September 13, 1986 Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) September 15, 1986 Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI September 16, 1986 Greatwoods Center, Mansfield, MA September 19, 1986 Capitol Center, Landover, MD September 20, 1986 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 21-22, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (22nd switched to Syria Mosque from the Civic Arena) September 23, 1986 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH September 25, 1986 Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA September 27, 1986 Coliseum, Hampton, VA September 28, 1986 Coliseum, Richmond, VA September 30, 1986 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY October 2, 1986 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA October 4, 1986 Lakeland Arena, Lakeland, FL October 5, 1986 Knight Center, Miami, FL October 12, 1986 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC October 14, 1986 Opera House, Boston, MA October 16, 1986 Coliseum, Grand Rapids, MN October 17, 1986 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI October 18, 1986 Square Market Arena, Indianapolis, IN October 19, 1986 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL October 21, 1986 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN October 22, 1986 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI October 23, 1986 Stephens Auditorium, Ames, IA October 26, 1986 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR October 27, 1986 Paramount, Seattle, WA October 29, 1986 Henry J.Kaiser Convention Center, Oakland, CA October 30, 1986 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA October 31, 1986 Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa, CA November 1, 1986 University Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA November 2, 1986 Arizona State Fair, Phoenix, AZ Solo 1994 October 25, 1994 Hard Rock Cafe, Boston, MA (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit) October 26, 1994 Hard Rock Cafe, NYC (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit. Broadcast on WNEW-FM. Lake performs "Lucky Man" & "Heart on Ice") October 27, 1994 Hard Rock Cafe, Boston MA (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit. "Daddy" video first screened) October 28, 1994 Tower Records, Boston, MA (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit. Performance and contest to win an autographed Gibson guitar) November 12, 1994 Radisson Hotel, Rochester, NY (Greg Lake and assembled band performed a benefit concert for the Adam Walsh Foundation 10th Anniversary. Adam Walsh is the late son of John Walsh of the US TV show "America's Most Wanted." The musicians for this date include: Robert LaVaque-keyboards/guitar/vocals, Robbie Robertson-bass, Keith Weschler-drums, John Engard-guitar and Joan Burton-backing vocals) December 14, 1994 Landmark Theater, Syracuse, NY (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit) December 17, 1994 WTEN Studios, Albany, NY (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit, with Empire State Youth Corale) 2001 Ringo Starr And His All Starr Band *Line-Up: *Ringo Starr - vocals, drums *Greg Lake - bass, guitar, vocals *Ian Hunter - guitar, vocals *Roger Hodgson - guitar, vocals *Howard Jones - keyboards, vocals *Sheila E - drums, percussion, vocals JULY, 2001 26-Rama, Ontario - Casino Rama 27-Montreal, Quebec - Molson Centre 28-Sterling Heights, MI - Freedom Hill 29-Chester, WV - Mountaineer Racetrack AUGUST, 2001 1-Wantagh, NY - Jones Beach Amphitheater 2-Uncasville, CT - Mohegan Sun Casino 3-New York, NY - NBC - THE TODAY SHOW 4-Boston, MA - Fleet Boston Pavilion 5-Manchester, VA - Riley Rink 7-Gilford, NH - Meadowbrook Farm Arts Center 9-Holmdel, NJ - P.N.C. Bank Arts Center 10-Atlantic City, NJ - Taj Mahal 11-Portsmouth, VA - Harbor Center 13-Atlanta, GA - Chastain Park Amphitheatre 14-Fort Lauderdale, FL - Broward Center 15-Tampa, FL - USF Sun Dome 16-Biloxi, MS - Horseshoe Casino 18-Fort Worth, TX - Billy Bob's 19-Oklahoma City, OK - Six Flags 21-St. Louis, MO - The Fox Theater 22-Chicago, IL - Rosemont Theatre 23-Minneapolis, MN - Minnesota State Fair 25-Greeley, CO - Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre 27-Portland, OR - Schnitzer Concert Hall 28-Woodinville, WA - Chateau Ste. Michelle 30-Universal City - Universal Amphitheatre 31-Concord, CA - Chronicle Pavillion SEPTEMBER, 2001 1-Las Vegas, NV - Rio Hotel / Casino 2-San Diego, CA - San Diego State University Open Air Theatre Solo Greg Lake Band 2005 (Greg Lake, Florian Opahle, Trevor Barry, David Arch, Brett Morgan) October 2, 2005 Alte Oper, Erfurt, GER (cancelled) October 3, 2005 Steintor, Halle, GER (cancelled) October 4, 2005 Alter Schlachthof, Dresden, GER (cancelled) October 5, 2005 Passionskirche, Berlin, GER (cancelled) October 7, 2005 Salierhalle, Winterbach, GER (cancelled) October 9, 2005 Roxy, Ulm, GER (cancelled) October 11, 2005 Capitol, Hannover, GER (cancelled) October 12, 2005 Muffathalle, München, GER (cancelled) October 14, 2005 Sendesaal des HR, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) Greg Lake UK Tour 2005 October 22, 2005 Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Wells, ENG October 23, 2005 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG October 24, 2005 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG October 27, 2005 Swan Theatre, High Wycombe, ENG October 28, 2005 Hall for Cornwall, Truro, ENG October 29, 2005 Pavilion Theatre, Weymouth, ENG October 30, 2005 Grand Theatre, Swansea, WAL November 1, 2005 Festival Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT November 2, 2005 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 3, 2005 Royal Center, Nottingham, ENG November 4, 2005 Broadway Theatre, Peterborough, ENG November 6, 2005 Alexandra Theatre, Birmingham, ENG November 7, 2005 Opera House, Manchester, ENG November 9, 2005 Embassy Theatre, Skegness, ENG November 11, 2005 Concert Hall, Stevenage, ENG November 12, 2005 Orchard Theatre, Dartford, ENG November 14, 2005 Guildhall, Preston, ENG November 16, 2005 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG November 17, 2005 Winding Wheel, Chesterfield, ENG November 18, 2005 North Wales Theatre, Llandudno, WAL Greg Lake Band 2006 (Greg Lake, Florian Opahle, Trevor Barry, David Arch, Brett Morgan) August 21, 2006 Virgin Megastore, London, ENG Greg Lake UK Tour 2006 September 3, 2006 St. Davids Hall, Cardiff, WAL (cancelled) September 4, 2006 Broadway Theatre, Peterborough, ENG (cancelled) September 5, 2006 Embassy Theatre, Skegness, ENG (cancelled) September 7, 2006 Pavilion Theater, Rhyl, WAL (cancelled) September 10, 2006 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (cancelled) September 11, 2006 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG (cancelled) September 12, 2006 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG (cancelled) September 13, 2006 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (cancelled) September 14, 2006 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (cancelled) September 15, 2006 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (cancelled) September 17, 2006 The Lowry, Salford, ENG (cancelled) September 18, 2006 The Hexagon, Reading, ENG (cancelled) September 19, 2006 BIC Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG (cancelled) September 21, 2006 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (cancelled) September 22, 2006 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG (cancelled) September 24, 2006 Journal Tyne Theatre, Newcastle, ENG (cancelled) September 25, 2006 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (cancelled) September 26, 2006 Concert Hall, Motherwell, SCOT (cancelled) Keith Emerson & Greg Lake 2010 Keith Emerson & Greg Lake US Tour 2010 April 1, 2010 Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH (cancelled, rescheduled for May 5th) April 2, 2010 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (cancelled, rescheduled for May 6th) April 3, 2010 Ridgefield Play House, Ridgefield, CT (cancelled, rescheduled for May 8th) April 5, 2010 Ram's Head, Annapolis, MD April 6, 2010 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (cancelled, rescheduled for May 9th) April 8, 2010 Nokia Theatre Times Square, New York City, NY April 9, 2010 Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY April 10, 2010 Zeiteron Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA April 11, 2010 Lynn Auditorium, Lynn, MA April 13, 2010 Place des Arts, Montreal, QC April 16, 2010 Potawatomi Casino Northern Lights Theatre, Milwaukee, WI April 17, 2010 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN April 18, 2010 Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN April 22, 2010 Gila River Casino - Wild Horse Pass, Chandler, AZ April 24, 2010 Las Vegas Hilton, Las Vegas, NV April 25, 2010 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 26, 2010 The Grand Ballroom at the Regency Center, San Francisco, CA April 28, 2010 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO (cancelled) April 30-May 1, 2010 Granada Theater, Dallas, TX May 2, 2010 Verizon Wireless Theater, Houston, TX May 5, 2010 Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH (rescheduled from April 1st) May 6, 2010 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (rescheduled from April 2nd) May 8, 2010 Ridgefield Play House, Ridgefield, CT (rescheduled from April 3rd) May 9, 2010 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (rescheduled from April 6th) May 11, 2010 Paramount Center for the Arts, Peekskill, NY May 14, 2010 Sherman Theatre, Stroudsburg, PA May 15, 2010 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ October 4-5, 2010 Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall, Tokyo, JPN (cancelled) October 7, 2010 Matsushita IMP Hall, Osaka, JPN (cancelled) November 14, 2010 Rabozaal, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) November 16, 2010 Teatro Rossetti, Trieste, ITY (cancelled) November 19, 2010 Auditorium Conciliazione, Roma, ITY (cancelled) November 20, 2010 Treatro Carisport, Cesena, ITY (cancelled) November 21, 2010 Conservatorio Sala Verdi, Milano, ITY (cancelled) November 23, 2010 Teatro Politeama, Genova, ITY (cancelled) November 24, 2010 Teatro Palabam, Mantova, ITY (cancelled) November 26, 2010 Gran Teatro, Padova, ITY (cancelled) November 27, 2010 Saschall, Firenze, ITY (cancelled) November 30, 2010 Beethovensaal, Stuttgart, GER (cancelled) December 2, 2010 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) December 3, 2010 Oberschwabenhall, Ravensburg, GER (cancelled) December 6, 2010 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (cancelled) December 7, 2010 Torwar, Warsaw, POL (cancelled) Japanese and european concerts WERE cancelled because of Keith' illness. Solo 2011 December 16, 2011 Salisbury Cathedral, Salisbury, ENG (with Ian Anderson for Christmas Charity Concert) 2012 Greg Lake Songs Of A Lifetime Tour 2012 April 11, 2012 Le Cabaret de Capitole de Québec, Québec City, QC April 12-13, 2012 Gesù Theatre, Montreal, QC April 15, 2012 Wilbur Theatre, Boston, MA April 17, 2012 Zeiterion Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA April 19, 2012 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA April 20, 2012 Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY April 21, 2012 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT April 22, 2012 NYCB Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY April 24, 2012 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA April 25, 2012 Carolina Theatre of Durham, NC April 26, 2012 Variety Playhouse Theatre, Atlanta, GA April 28, 2012 Capitol Theater, Clearwater, FL April 29, 2012 Florida Theatre, Jacksonville, FL April 30, 2012 Capitol Theater, Clearwater, FL May 3, 2012 Granada Theatre, Dallas, TX May 6, 2012 One World Theatre, Austin, TX May 9, 2012 Potawatomi Casino/Northern Lights Theatre, Milwaukee, WI May 10, 2012 Varsity Theater, Minneapolis, MN May 11, 2012 Opera House, Woodstock, IL May 12, 2012 Arcada Theatre, St. Charles, IL May 16, 2012 Arts Center, Mesa AZ May 17, 2012 Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA May 18, 2012 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA May 19, 2012 Grand Ballroom at Regency Center, San Francisco, CA May 22, 2012 Triple Door Theatre, Seattle, WA May 24, 2012 Aladdin Theatre, Portland, OR May 26, 2012 La Quinta Resort & Spa-Ballroom, La Quinta, CA Greg Lake UK Tour 2012 November 12-13, 2012 Pocklington Arts Centre, Pocklington, ENG November 15, 2012 The Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT November 17, 2012 Lomond Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT November 18, 2012 Mill Volvo Tyne Theatre, Newcastle, ENG November 19, 2012 Alexandra Theatre, Birmingham, ENG November 20, 2012 Philharmonic, Liverpool, ENG November 22, 2012 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG November 23, 2012 G Live, Guildford, ENG November 24, 2012 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG November 25, 2012 O2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG November 28, 2012 Teatro Municipale, Piacenza, ITY December 1, 2012 Teatro Ambra alla Garbatella, Rome, ITY December 2, 2012 Auditorium Manzoni, Bologna, ITY December 3, 2012 Teatro Camploy, Verona, ITY December 4, 2012 Live Club, Milan, ITY December 5, 2013 Viper Club, Firenze, ITY 2013 February 16, 2013 Bartók Béla National Concert Hall, Budapest, HUN March 20-25, 2013 Grand Cayman, Ocho Rios, JAM (Moody Blues Cruise) April 5, 2013 Trading Boundaries, Sussex, ENG June 15-16, 2013 Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, JPN June 18, 2013 Osaka Shinsaibashi Muse Hall, Osaka, JPN